Arigatou, Sayonara
by Arisu Sakura
Summary: sejak Meiko bergabung klub musik, hubungan Miku degan Kaito terhalangi oleh Meiko. tapi, untuk siapa sebenarnya cinta Kaito...?


_"Arigato, sayonara… wareware wa futatabi au ka?"_

* * *

><p><strong><em>Vocaloid fanfic<em>**

**_Vocaloid © Crypton Future Media_**

**_Story © arichu13 (me!)_**

**_Pair type: Straight pair_**

**_Pair: Miku-chan H. x Kaito S._**

**_Miku-chan POV_**

**_Warning: gaje, AU, OOC, typo(s), aneh, abal, etc_**

* * *

><p>Namaku Hatsune Miku. Panggilanku Miku. Umurku…? Ah, jangan tanya. Bukan hal penting. Saat ini aku duduk di bangku sebuah SMA swasta ternama. Kenapa aku bisa masuk SMA swasta ternama padahal aku bukan orang yang sangat kaya? Tentu karena bakatku dalam menyanyi. Sekolah swasta ini adalah sekolah swasta yang akan menerima orang-orang kaya yang mampu membayar uang sekolah, dan orang-orang berbakat hebat. Orang-orang berbakat hebat itu dikumpulkan dalam dua kelas yang masing-masing kelas berisi 28 orang. Kelas Y dan Z. Khusus untuk anak-anak berbakat, tanpa memandang latar belakang.<p>

Ada beberapa murid lain di kelas Z ini yang berbakat sama sepertiku. Yaitu Kaito, Luka, Rin, Ren, dan Gakupo. Setiap 3 kali seminggu, yaitu hari Senin, Rabu, dan Jumat, kami berlatih vokal sepulang sekolah. Tapi selalu saja, akhirnya yang pulang terakhir adalah aku dan Kaito. Kadang Luka sudah keburu pergi untuk les musik atau kerja sambilan, Rin dan Ren juga suka izin pulang cepat atau kalau sudah selesai latihan mereka pasti langsung lari kabur, Gakupo setiap selesai latihan selalu pergi entah kemana. Tinggallah aku dan Kaito yang selalu pulang bersama karena rumah kami searah. Kami pulang berjalan kaki menuju stasiun dan naik kereta yang sama. Kami berpisah di perempatan dua blok sebelum rumahku karena rumah Kaito berlawanan arah. Aku ke utara, dia ke selatan. Kami selalu bercanda ria selama perjalanan pulang. Bahkan aku pun bertukar alamat mail padanya. Padahal biasanya aku anti memberikan alamat mail pada anak laki-laki.

"Sampai jumpa besok, Miku-chan." Kata Kaito di perempatan tempat kita biasa berpisah.

"Iya!" kataku ceria. "Ah! Kaito-kun, besok mau pergi bareng tidak? Biasanya kita kan cuma pulang bareng, kali ini pergi sekolah bareng juga, yuk?"

Kaito tersenyum. "Tentu saja. Terima kasih ajakannya, Miku-chan."

Aku balas tersenyum.

Satu lagi. Hanya Kaito yang memanggilku 'Miku-chan'. Luka dan Gakupo memanggilku Hatsune. Sedangkan si kembar Kagamine, alias Rin dan Ren memanggilku Hatsu-neechan. Lucu juga panggilan dari si kembar itu ya. Kalau tidak teliti mendengarkannya, akan terdengar seperti Hatsune-chan. Ah, padahal umur kami tidak beda, tapi entah kenapa Rin dan Ren sekali memanggilku Hatsu-neechan.

.

Esoknya.

"Kaito-kun!" panggilku senang saat melihat Kaito menunggu di perempatan. Ternyata Kaito benar-benar menunggu, ya. Aduh, senangnya.

"Ah, Miku-chan. Kok telat?" tanyanya sambil tersenyum.

"Maaf, Kaito-kun. Aku takut kau ingkar janji, makanya aku tidak bisa tidur. Akhirnya malah telat bangun." Ujarku malu.

"Ya sudah. Biar saja deh. Ayo berangkat. Daripada telat. Aku tidak mau telat karena kamu yang lama sekali, tau." Kaito membalikkan badan.

"Uh~ maaf deh." Aku mengikuti Kaito dibelakangnya.

.

"Hatsune-san!"

Aku menengok melihat siapa yang memanggilku.

"Ah, kebetulan. Ada Shion-san juga ya?" yang memanggilku ternyata Luka. Dibelakangnya ada Rin dan Ren.

"Ada apa, Megurine-san?" tanyaku. Ya. Hanya pada Kaito kami saling memanggil nama depan. Tapi pada yang lain, kami memanggil marganya. Tapi tentu saja, pada orang-orang yang sudah sangat dekat padaku, aku memanggilnya dengan nama depan. Dan hanya Kaito sahabatku disini. Sisanya, bahkan anggota klub vokal yang kemampuannya sama sepertiku, tidak ada yang sangat dekat seperti ini.

"Ufufuu… Hatsu-neechan pergi sekolah bareng Shion-niisan ya? Udah jadian?" tanya Rin menggoda.

"Aaahhh, apaan sih kau Imouto." Kataku. Karena ada dua Kagamine di sini, aku memanggil Rin dengan panggilan Imouto, dan Ren dengan panggilan Otouto. Itu pun atas permintaan mereka berdua. Uh, Kagamine terlalu seperti anak-anak.

"Bukan, ya? Masa? Kalian dekat sekali, lho. Tenang saja, Ren ini selalu mendukung percintaan Hatsu-neechan dan Shion-niisan!" Ren menepuk dadanya bangga. Sepertinya dia serius. Uhh… dasar Kagamine.

"Sudah, Kagamine, bisa tolong tenang?" kata Luka sambil menatap tajam si kembar Kagamine ini.

"I-iya! Siap Megurine-neechan!" kata si kembar berbarengan dengan wajah panik. Ternyata mereka bisa kalah dengan Luka, ya?

"Jadi? Kenapa Megurine-san?" ulangku agak tidak sabar.

Luka menghela napas. "Hatsune-san, Shion-san, ada anak yang ingin masuk klub musik. Anak orang kaya dari kelas C. Kurang baik dalam menyanyi, sih, tapi lumayanlah. Apa kalian setuju?" Jelas Luka.

Aku mengangguk saja. Rasanya senang anggota klub musik bertambah. Apa lagi bukan anak kelas Z, jadi menurutku itu hal yang menarik.

"Siapa dia?" tanya Kaito. Ia ragu untuk mengatakan 'iya'.

Luka menghela napas lagi. "Namanya Meiko-san."

Kaito ragu sedikit, tapi ia akhirnya mengangguk. "Baiklah…"

"Baik. Kita terima ya Meiko-san itu. Mau kuperkenalkan kapan?" tanya Luka.

"Nanti saja. Nanti kan ada latihan." Saranku. Semua mengangguk setuju.

.

Teng! Teng!

Yes! Pulang sekolah. Akhirnya bisa kenalan juga sama anggota baru itu. Semoga aku bisa jadi teman dekatnya.

"Kaito-kun!" panggilku saat kebetulan melihat Kaito yang berjalan ke ruang latihan.

"Yo, Miku-chan. Ayo ke ruang latihan. Jangan lambat." Kata Kaito. Aku mengangguk dan buru-buru mendekatinya dan berjalan bersebelahan dengannya sambil bercanda seperti biasa.

"Ah!" saat aku membuka pintu kulihat Luka dan yang lain sudah ada di ruangan. Luka berdiri disebelah seorang gadis berambut cokelat. Gadis itu rambutnya pendek. Menurutku dia cukup cantik.

"Uwaa." Kata gadis berambut cokelat itu. "Tidak disangka. Kukira anggota klub ini hanya cowok terong, si kembar, dan gadis berambut pink itu. Ternyata ada orang lain toh."

Aku tersenyum. Masih berharap gadis itu menyalaMiku-chan.

"Ternyata ada cowok ganteng disini."

Eh? Cowok ganteng? Kaito?

Gadis itu menganggapku tidak ada. Dia hanya menyalami Kaito yang berdiri disebelahku.

"Namaku Meiko. Panggil aku Meiko-chan. Harus." Katanya memaksa. Huh, orang itu maksa sekali. Padahal aku berharap bisa berteman dengannya. Gadis bernama Meiko itu mengulurkan tangannya.

Kaito tidak menjawab uluran tangan itu. "Shion." Katanya singkat. "Sudah, ya. Aku duluan." Kaito pergi. Meiko berdiri diam. "Tch. Dia kok tidak memberitahuku nama depannya?" rutuk Meiko pelan. Fufufu. Kena kau. Pikirku kejam.

Meiko melirikku dengan tatapan marah. "Dengar, ya. Aku tidak mau berkenalan denganmu, gadis hijau aneh. Dan jangan harap kau bisa mengambil hati Shion itu, sekalipun kau kelihatan dekat dengannya." Katanya sinis. Uwaahh… gadis aneh.

Aku berusaha tersenyum. Meiko pergi meninggalkanku begitu saja. Aku terbengong-bengong. Nyeh, kenapa gadis itu seperti itu, sih?

Sejak saat itu, Meiko selalu saja berusaha mendekati Kaito dan membuatku jauh pada Kaito. Ia menebar pesonanya berusaha memikat Kaito. Tapi entah kenapa Kaito tidak pernah sangat tertarik. Tapi… lama-lama sepertinya Kaito tertarik pada Meiko. Dia mulai sering membicarakan tentang Meiko padaku. Membuatku sangat kesal.

.

"Hatsune Miku-ku yang manis~ ayo pulang." Kata Kaito dengan memanis-maniskan diri membuatku sedikit tersenyum. Saat itu bukan hari latihan, jadi saat pulang kami pun bareng lagi.

"Apaan, sih." Aku menjitak kepalanya lembut. Kaito tersenyum. Ini hal biasa. Banyak lho yang bilang aku dan Kaito serasi, banyak yang mengira kami berdua pacaran, tapi kenyataannya, kami tidak pacaran, kami hanya bersahabat. "Yuk." Aku segera membawa tas. Kami berjalan bersebelahan lagi.

"Shion-kun!" panggil seseorang. Glek! Suara khas ini! Meiko!

"Ah. Hai, Meiko-san. Ada apa?" tanya Kaito.

"Pulang bareng, yuk." Kata Meiko sambil mengapit lengan Kaito manja.

"Maaf, tapi aku bareng sama Miku-chan." Kaito berusaha melepaskan Meiko.

"Uhh~ gimana, sih. Ayo, dong. Biarkan saja gadis itu." Meiko menarik tangan Kaito, dan Kaito tidak bisa apa-apa.

"I-i-iya." Kaito pasrah. "Miku-chan! Maaf, ya. Besok kita berangkat bareng, kok. Hatsune Miku-ku yang manis, jangan nangis, ya!" lanjutnya iseng dengan senyumnya yang lucu.

Aku masih terbengong. Ternyata Kaito lebih memilih Meiko dariku? Ya sudah. Besok aku tidak perlu lagi berangkat dengannya. Biar saja dia dengan Meiko itu.

.

Esoknya…

Aku berangkat pagi-pagi sekali. Aku tidak mau bertemu Kaito pagi ini. Tapi sialnya… hari ini latihan! Jadi aku harus pulang dengannya lagi. Eh… tapi paling-paling Meiko menarik Kaito lagi.

Untung Kaito belum menunggu. Aku buru-buru ke stasiun dan naik kereta ke sekolah.

"Pagi…" ucapku lesu saat memasuki kelas. Kelas masih sepi sekali, jadi hanya 5 orang yang baru datang. Tiga orang anak laki-laki, dua orang anak perempuan, dan kalau ditambah diriku, jadi 6 orang. Aku duduk terdiam. Tiba-tiba ponselku berdering. Dari Kaito. Tadinya mau kuabaikan, tapi akhirnya kuangkat.

"Ya?"

"Miku-chan! Kamu dimana?" tanya Kaito khawatir dari seberang telepon.

"Di sekolah. Maaf, kukira kau tidak jadi menungguku." Kataku pura-pura minta maaf.

"Ah, ya sudah. Aku ke sekolah saja, deh." Kaito menutup telepon.

Fiuh… dia tidak bertanya macam-macam. Aku menyenderkan diri ke bangkuku, menutup mata dan membiarkan pikiranku melayang. Kalau Kaito cocok sama Meiko, apa boleh buat, terpaksa kuserahkan pada Meiko. Tapi aku tidak menyukai sifatnya waktu itu padaku.

"Miku-chan!" suara khas itu terdengar. Kaito sudah tiba. Ia duduk disebelahku. "Nanti pulang bareng, ya. Jangan lupa."

"Bagaimana dengan Meiko-san itu?" tanyaku.

"Biarkan saja dia."

"Tapi apa bisa? Dia kan bisa menunggumu."

"Tenang. Aku tau, setiap hari seperti hari ini, dia ada les setengah jam setelah kita selesai latihan tiap hari. Kita tunggu saja lama-lama, pasti kita bisa pulang bersama karena dia harus buru-buru pulang. Supaya bisa lama-lama, kita salah-salahkan saja permainan kita." Jelas Kaito.

Aku pura-pura tidak peduli.

"Ayolah, sudah lama kita tidak pulang bareng. Ayo, ya? Sekali saja." Pinta Kaito. Aku mengangguk saja.

.

Kami sudah berlatih selama lima puluh menit. Jadi tinggal sepuluh puluh menit lagi waktu latihan.

"Hatsu-neechan, Shion-niisan, Kamui-niisan, Megurine-neechan, Meiko-neesan, kami pulang dulu, ya. Sudah dijemput." Ijin Rin.

Lagi-lagi Luka dengan pasrah menghela napas. "Ya sudah." Katanya. Rin dan Ren tersenyum dan buru-buru kabur.

Lima menit sebelum selesai latihan.

"Maaf, Megurine-san, saya ijin lagi." kata Gakupo. Luka hanya menangguk. Sejujurnya, Luka suka pada Gakupo, makanya dia paling lembut pada Gakupo.

Tiga menit sebelum selesai latihan.

"Duh, sebentar lagi aku kerja sambilan. Aku tinggal lagi, ya. Maaf. Shion-san, Hatsune-san, berlatih yang benar ya untuk acara nanti. Meiko-san, kau sudah boleh pulang, kok." Luka ijin pergi. Kami mengangguk.

"Tidak apa, kok. Aku disini saja dulu, nanti pulangnya." Kata Meiko.

Kaito tersenyum penuh arti padaku. Aku hanya meliriknya ragu-ragu. "Oke, Miku-chan! Kita lanjutkan latihan seserius mungkin. Jangan pulang sampai kita bisa!"

Aku berpura-pura salah. Begitupun Kaito. Akhirnya, sudah dua puluh lima menit kami berlatih penuh kesalahan buatan. Meiko mulai risih.

"A-ano… Kaito-kun… bisa pulang sekarang, tidak?" tanya Meiko risih.

"Aku tidak mau pulang sebelum kami berdua sudah cukup bagus." Kata Kaito.

"A- kalian sudah cukup bagus, kok."

"Tidak, kami masih banyak salah."

"Kalau kau mau pulang, pulang sana duluan." Aku angkat bicara. Sekalian balas dendam.

"Iya, pulang saja, tidak perlu menungguku."

Meiko pasrah dan pulang.

Aku dan Kaito ber-tos-ria.

"Nah, kita latihan lagi sekali lagi. Aku takut karena kesalahan buatan kita yang berulang-ulang itu, kita malah benar-benar tidak bisa." Kataku. Kaito mengangguk.

Ternyata tidak ada perubahan pada kami. Sukses selalu. Aku senang karena sukses menipu Meiko juga.

.

"Meiko ternyata bisa dikalahkan juga, ya." Kataku membuka pembicaraan.

Kaito mengangguk. "Iya. Tapi dia punya sisi baik, lho."

Mulai… mana sisi baik si Meiko? Dia itu mengesalkan.

"Dia suka tersenyum, jago berteman, dan tidak pelit."

Aku hanya diam.

"Lalu, lalu, tau tidak, Miku-chan? Dia juga pintar, lho."

Aku mulai risih.

"Lalu, dia cantik."

Aku mulai kesal.

"Lalu, lalu…"

Brak!

Aku meninju tembok pagar rumah orang saking kesalnya.

"Meiko, Meiko, Meiko! Meiko terus!" teriakku marah. Aku berbalik menatap Kaito yang kaget. "Kalau kau menyukai Meiko, bilang dia! Dan jangan pernah dekati aku lagi!"

Air mataku mulai turun. "Pergi sana sama Meiko! Pergi! Jangan pernah muncul didepanku lagi!"

Kaito tampak kaget dan agak tertekan. Tapi ia tersenyum.

"Miku-chan… terima kasih sudah menyatakan kenyataan, jadi kau tidak perlu lagi berpura-pura. Baik, aku akan pergi." Kata Kaito sedih sambil menahan air mata. _"Arigato, sayonara… wareware wa futatabi au ka?"_

Kami terdiam cukup lama. Air mataku masih terus turun. Kaito yang menatapku, berharap meminta jawaban. Aku menggeleng.

"Aku tidak tau." Kataku.

Kaito tampak sangat sedih. "K-kalau begitu… _sayonara_." Katanya dengan air mata mengalir pelan dipipinya. Ia berlari pergi meninggalkanku.

Aku masih berdiri terdiam. Air mataku mengalir semakin deras.

Sesak…

Rasanya sesak sekali. Aku tidak tau kenapa, tapi rasanya sesak sekali. Apa aku salah ya? Aku menangis terus sampai jatuh terduduk. Rasanya aku menyesal, tapi tidak tau kenapa.

.

_Thanks,_

_And bye-bye._

_I'll never come back to you._

_Are you hate me?_

_Okay,_

_I'll go._

_So,_

_Please not make regrets._

_I love you._

_So,_

_If you hate me,_

_I'll go._

_And never come back._

_Don't make any regrets._

_I'll cry if you make regrets._

_I'll go away if you want it._

_But,_

_I'll come back if you want it._

_Just call my name._

_I'll go now._

_Thanks,_

_Good bye._

_Search your own freedom,_

_Without me._

_Do anything you want._

_And call me if you need me._

_Thanks for anything._

_Good bye._

.

Aku masih menyesali kejadian itu. Walau sudah lima hari, sejak kejadian itu, Kaito tidak pernah masuk sekolah lagi.

"Hatsune-san."

"Ya?"

"Apa kau tau Shion-san pergi kemana?"

"Tidak." aku menggeleng.

"Hatsune-san!"

"Ya?"

"Shion-kun kemana?"

"Tidak tau."

"Hatsune-saann! Shion-sama kemana?"

"Tidak tau."

"Hatsune-san! Hatsune-san! Hatsune-san!"

Terus seperti ini. Semua bertanya dimana Kaito. Mana kutahu. Dia juga tidak pernah meneleponku.

.

Dua minggu kemudian.

Kaito kembali!

Ia langsung dikerubungi orang-orang. Para fans dan teman-teman dekatnya.

Aku berusaha cuek. Kaito duduk lagi disebelahku. Aku tidak bisa menahan rasa cuek dan kangen.

"Ka…"

"Selamat pagi, Hatsune-san." Kaito tersenyum.

Deg!

Inikah maksudnya 'selamat tinggal'? Aku sedih dan berusaha menahan tangis. Sekalipun kami berada sedekat ini lagi, tapi rasanya kami sangat jauh. Aku berusaha untuk tidak menangis.

.

Sejak masuk lagi, Kaito tidak pernah latihan lagi. Ia juga jadi banyak menjauhi orang. Luka, Rin, Ren, aku, Gakupo, beberapa temannya, fans-fansnya, dan yang paling membuatku kaget, Meiko. Dia paling menjauhi Meiko. Setiap melihat Meiko, ia langsung bersembunyi. Meiko menyadari sifat Kaito yang begitu. Makanya, Meiko tidak tahan lagi dan menyerah mendekati Kaito.

.

"Hatsune-san…" sapa Luka suatu hari. "Ada apa?"

Aku kaget disapa begitu. "Ah, Megurine-san… aku… hanya sedang bingung."

"Kenapa?"

"Kaito-kun… dia seperti menjauhiku. Sejak aku menyuruhnya pergi."

"Kenapa kau menyuruhnya pergi?"

"Waktu itu, aku pulang bersama Kaito, ia malah asik bicara tentang hal-hal baik dari diri Meiko. Aku yang bosan dan kesal menyuruhnya menghilang. Sejak itu dia tidak pernah terlihat lagi."

"Oh…"

"Aku juga sedih, rasanya kangen." Air mataku mulai turun. Luka menepuk pundakku.

"Tenang, Hatsune-san. Jangan nangis." Aku menghapus air mataku.

"Lalu, lalu… apakah aku… menyukai dirinya?"

Luka terdiam. "Ya, Hatsune-san." Katanya. "Kau pasti menyukainya. Makanya, jujurlah pada perasaanmu, datangilah Shion-san dan nyatakan perasaanmu. Kami mendukungmu, lho!"

"Kalian…?"

"Iya, Hatsu-neechan! Aku mendukungmu selalu!" tiba-tiba Rin muncul.

"Aku juga." Ren membenarkan.

"Hatsune-san, percaya tidak, Shion-kun itu hobi curhat denganku tentang rasa sukanya padamu, lho." Tiba-tiba Gakupo muncul, entah dari mana.

"… Eh?" aku kaget.

"Shion-kun juga menyukaimu. Makanya, jujurlah pada perasaanmu. Aku mendukungmu juga, Hatsune-san." Dukung Gakupo sambil menepuk pundakku.

"Tapi… aku… apa masih bisa?" tanyaku ragu.

"Bisa! Pasti bisa! Percayalah." Ucap Luka. Aku langsung semangat.

"Iya!" aku mengangguk dan berlari pergi tanpa berpikir mau kemana.

.

Ini kebetulan atau takdir?

Aku melihat Kaito ditengah jalan. Saat melihatku, dia berbalik pergi.

"Eeh… aku…" aku ragu. Tapi aku ingat dukungan teman-temanku semua, aku langsung semangat.

"Kaito!" teriakku sekencang mungkin agar terdengar Kaito. Kaito berbalik, menatap agak dingin, berbalik lagi dan pergi. Aku tambah sedih. Tapi aku tidak menyerah, aku berlari mendekatinya. Dan biarpun dia masih juga mengabaikanku, aku tetap mengikutinya.

"Aku suka padamu!" pekikku akhirnya. Dan akhirnya Kaito berhenti. Dia belum berbalik, tapi dia sudah diam. "Kaito… aku… suka padamu." Aku berjalan mendekati Kaito. Berusaha memegangnya. Tapi ia menghindar.

"Kaito… kumohon…" air mataku turun lagi. Ternyata dia benar membenciku, ya? "Kaito…"

Grep!

Tangan hangatnya memelukku erat. Wangi tubuhnya, hangat pelukannya, semuanya membuatku sangat tenang. Tapi tentu saja aku kaget. "Kaito…?"

"Dasar bodoh!" kata Kaito. "Kau menyuruhku pergi, tapi malah sengaja mencariku." Kaito memelukku makin erat. "Aku khawatir tau. Kukira kau membenciku."

"Kau juga bodoh! Aku menyuruhmu pergi karena kau memuji-muji Meiko terus. Aku… aku… aku cemburu tau." Kataku dengan wajah memerah.

"Maafkan aku kalau kau jadi cemburu." Kata Kaito sambil memelukku makin erat.

"Tidak apa… aku akan selalu memaafkanmu, kok." Kataku.

"Aku juga mencintaimu, Miku-chan." Kata Kaito.

"Aku juga…" kataku. "Karena itu, jangan pergi, dong." Pintaku.

"Baiklah. Aku akan selalu bersamamu selamanya."

"Terima kasih." Aku melepaskan pelukan Kaito.

Aku dan Kaito bertatapan sambil tersenyum.

"Selamat datang kembali, Kaito-kun!"

**_-Fin-_**

* * *

><p><em>Author's Note:<em>

Trololol. Selesai lagi xDDD are… tulisan pembuka? Yang wareware futatabi au ka? Itu? Are… itu… katanya sih artinya 'akankah kita bertemu kembali' ._. Alice gak tau #bletakk

Hyohohoho. Bagi para penggemar Meiko, maaf membuat Meiko sifatnya begitu. Hohoho~ abisnya bingung banget mau pake siapa. Mau pake OC ku juga gak cocok sama sekali. Hohoho.

Btw, ini adalah FF pertamaku yang beneran sejak awal straight pairing lho xD sisanya slash pairing semua. Abisnya… abisnya… saya suka iri ngeliat straight pairing, apa lagi kalo tokoh cewek yang gak cantik banget di pairing nya sama cowok yang gantengnya gak nanggung. *nods nods*

Orz abaikan saja saya orz. Karena ini jelek banget, saya mohon review nya di perbanyak yaaa xDD

Ah, awalnya aku mau bikin Meiko x Kaito lho. Tapi sejujurnya saya kurang suka Meiko x Kaito, saya sukanya Miku x Kaito. *nods nods*

Jelek ya? D: *nangis sekeras mungkin di pojokan ruangan sambil mojok plus mundung* #plakk #bisa gak tolong gak usah di sebutin semuanya# *nods nods* *pilek* #plakk #gak ada hubungannya hoi# #OOT woi!#

Saya bikin FF ini pas lagi nyari pict cosu yang menarik lho :D #apa hubungannya hah?# terus aku nemu yang pict nya Miku x Kaito almost kiss sambil hug lho xD #bletakk tadinya saya mau bikin hug plus kiss, tapi gak jadi D: #ditimpuk sandal swallow*

Btw, saya belom ke pestakomik lho pas selesain FF ini :D #gak penting banget sumpah# #kok malah curhat lo Lice? Ini kan 'Author's Note'#

Eh eh, ini FF nya bagus gak? D: jelek ya? Saya ngebut bikinnya. Ide udah mulai tabrakan nih di otak. Dari pada saya jadi stress dan malah gak bisa belajar buat UN (yang sejujurnya udah gak lama lagi) akhirnya saya ngebut bikin ini supaya ide yang tabrakan di otak bisa cepet dikeluarin.

Nods nods. Awalnya kan Alice mau pake kissu, udah Alice bilang, tapi gara-gara bikinnya pas lagi dengerin pengajian yang udah siap selalu di set sama bokap, ide-ide mesum ilang semua dari otak Alice. Otak Alice isinya tinggal bagaimana cara nyelesain FF ini, bagaimana membuat ceritanya menarik, bagaimana meminimalisir typos, dan bagaimana cara membuat konflik yang menarik. Dan trololol. Gagal 100% pula! Hyo ho ho ho ho ho~~

Sumpeh bikin FF ini dua hari bueh. Lama? Emang. Tapi ternyata berhasil xD ato lebih tepatnya… ehemngakunyabenerehem ehempadahalehem ehemgagalehem #plakk

Ano… saya numpang tanya, marganya mbak Meiko itu siapa sih? *lupa mulu* dan di FF manapun, kalau itu FF Vocaloid buatan Alice, jangan kaget denger nama 'Shion', dia itu Kaito(–ku) yang manis #bletakk *gak usah pake –ku, mbak. Kaito bukan milik Alice*

Trek. Nods nods. Tiin tiinn(?) #sound efek gaje betebaran*

Nah, cuma need review lho :D review~ ripiuh~~


End file.
